Hora da Verdade
by Yaholy
Summary: Fic escrita para o I AO do chat do 6v. Albus/Scorpius


**Autor: **Yaholy.

**Beta:** Giu

**Título: **Hora da verdade

**Sinopse: **Algumas vezes é preciso tomar uma atitude.

**Classificação:**K +

**Ship: **Albus Severus x Scorpius, AKA pinhãozinho ou ASS

**Disclaimer: **Não meu, tenho nada com isso.

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para o AO do chat do 6v, presente pra Miih, espero que não fique triste com a fic, foi o melhor que saiu.

* * *

_Para Miih de Yaholy,_

___Passo VI. Hora da verdade._  


Scorpius respirou fundo e apoiou o rosto na mão, antes de voltar a olhar para os olhos verdes do rapaz.

"Você tem certeza disso, Al?" Ele perguntou, enquanto tentava colocar, em vão, algumas mechas de cabelo do rapaz no seu devido local.

"Tenho." Ele fechou os olhos por um instante. "Por quê? Você desistiu?"

"Não, claro que não, eu também acho que já é hora, mas..." Scorpius rolou até a beira da cama e se sentou. "É que pra mim é mais fácil, é só meu pai, minha mãe e meus avós, eles não vão gostar, mas, eu sou o 'herdeiro Malfoy' uma hora eles vão se acostumar." Ele frisou bastante o 'herdeiro Malfoy' e respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Mas, com você, é um pouco complicado, você tem seus pais, irmãos, e tios, avós e primos, primos demais até, pra falar a verdade. E, se eles não gostaram muito quando você começou a andar comigo, imagine agora quando você vai contar que a gente está namorando."

Scorpius sentiu os braços de Al o abraçando e os lábios dele encontrando seu pescoço.

"Eu sei, mas pelo menos depois disso é o fim do segredo, e é isso que nós queremos."

E, com um movimento só, ele puxou o rapaz loiro de volta para cama.

"Nada de encontro furtivos, nada de ter que fingir estar interessado em outras pessoas, nada de ter que convidar meninas para os fins de semanas em Hogsmeade." Al passou colocou a mão na cabeça de Scorpius, bagunçando seus cabelos. "Principalmente, nada de pseudo-namoradinhas."

"Ei! Isso vale pro senhor também, senhor Albus Severus. Não sou eu que tenho metade das garotas da grifinória babando sobre mim."

"É, no seu caso, são só as sonserinas puro-sangue."

"Você fala como se nenhuma garota da casa olhasse pra você" Scorpius respondeu, enquanto cutucava a lateral do namorado. "O seu problema é, que além das sonserinas, você consegue chamar a atenção de garotas de todas as outras casas. E eu odeio isso. Se eu pudesse azarava todas elas, uma a uma, só para elas aprenderem a não olhar para o namorado dos outros."

Al riu antes de dar um beijo no rosto de Scorpius. "É por isso que nós precisamos fazer isso.a nossa família não vai gostar, mas pelo menos é o fim do segredo. Eles não vão trancar a gente no porão e esconder do mundo."

"Fale isso da sua família" Scorpius respondeu num tom divertido. "A mansão Malfoy ainda tem uma masmorra de causar arrepios em muita gente."

"Como se eles fossem te trancar lá porque você resolveu namorar um rapaz." E, com um movimento preguiçoso, ele colocou a cabeça no peito de Scorpius enquanto os dois encaravam o teto.

"Um rapaz, provavelmente não, agora um Potter..."

Al suprimiu a risada e abraçou o rapaz com mais força. "Pelo menos você não tem uma legião de Weasleys e um tio em específico que, se não morrer, vai te mandar pra St. Mungus, ou perguntar se eu não estou sob efeito de algum tipo de maldição, poção do amor, porque na concepção dele seria impossível para um Weasley/Potter ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento com um Malfoy. Eu sei, ele ameaçou fazer isso quando a gente começou a se falar. Agora ,quando eu contar que estamos juntos... Ele vai ter definitivamente um ataque."

"E você pretende fazer isso durante o jantar de natal?" Scorpius perguntou, e retribuiu o abraço, deixando o corpo dos dois o mais próximo possível.

"É a melhor oportunidade, vai estar todo mundo lá."

"Que Grifinório da sua parte."

"Não é uma questão de coragem, é uma questão de logística. Na frente da minha avó e das minhas tias, a chance de um grande barraco é menor."

"É, faz sentido, Al," A voz de Scorpius havia ganhado mais uma vez um tom sério. "E os seus pais, e seus irmãos? Eu sei que, com o resto da família, você não vai ligar muito se eles não gostarem, mas, e _eles_?"

Al fechou os olhos, antecipando a reação de cada membro de sua família. E respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

"Lily vai me apoiar e dizer que está feliz, contanto que eu esteja feliz. Meu pai vai ficar bravo, mas vai disfarçar, dizer que está tudo bem, mas eu não estranharia se aparecer uma coruja na sua casa logo depois. Minha mãe vai ficar estática, sem saber o que falar e pensar, ou vai gritar, a gente nunca sabe o que esperar dela num caso desses. Agora, James..."

"Seu irmão vai dar um daqueles showzinhos que ele costumava dar enquanto estava na escola?"

"Muito provavelmente, ele vai concordar com o tio Ron em tudo, que você deve ter colocado algum tipo de feitiço, ou que eu enlouqueci, ou que eu sou apenas um bastardo sem o menor respeito pela família."

Scorpius abraçou o namorado com mais força e deu um rápido beijo em seus lábios. "E você tem certeza que isso vale a toda a dor de cabeça?"

"Você vale." E, com mais um beijo, os dois se abraçaram.

E não demoraram para adormecerem abraçados, ambos com medo das reações de suas família, medo de reprovações, do teriam que enfrentar dali por diante. Agitados por finalmente terem tomado coragem, e por saber que nada mais seria o mesmo. E esperançosos, porque os dois acreditavam que depois de toda confusão tudo daria certo, porque sabiam que, depois que pegassem o trem no dia seguinte, não teria mais volta; eles assumiriam que estavam juntos, para a escola, para a família, e pra quem mais quisesse saber.

E nesse momento, isso era tudo que importava para eles.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigado a Giu, macha alpha, que betou a fic. A Miih que não pediu tema e por isso deixou a fic quinze mil vezes mais complicada pra escrever, mas que pediu pinhãozinho e isso sempre é amor. E já que você está lendo isso até aqui, custa nada mandar uma review.


End file.
